The Hotel Room
by ItsAlexxH
Summary: I know it's late, I know you're weary. I know your plans don't include me. What happened after the door closed? A one-shot from I Do. I'm horrible at summaries.


Kurt grinned as he pressed back on the hotel door. His long porcelain finger wrapped themselves around Blaine tie before he tugs him into the room with him. He quickly presses Blaine's back against the door. They look into each other's eyes for a second, just to make sure before he capturing their lips together and begins backing up into the hotel room. "Mmph," he moaned, the noise slightly muffled by the other boys lips as they kissed, making their way further into the room.

"God I've missed this" Blaine breathes as Kurt's lips left his and start traveling down his neck.

Kurt nodded, tilting his head back and shoving the tux jacket off of Blaine's shoulders, grinning as it fell to the floor. "Me too," he whispered. Blaine started working at the buttons of his shirt; it needed to be off 5 minutes ago. He needed to feel Kurt's skin on his. He could still feel the burn Kurt's hands left on him from earlier "I need to feel you."

Kurt nodded his head, practically ripping Blaine's shirt open and throwing it to the floor with the jacket, grabbing his tie again and pulling him over towards the bed. "God, you're so hot," he whispered, falling back against it when his legs hit the bed. He tugged the boy on top of him.

He felt Kurt start to tug his tie off "I want you tie my hands together with it." Blaine looked at Kurt with trust. This was their first time together since what he did and he needed Kurt to take him. Kurt nodded his head, rolling them over so that he was on top of Blaine, straddling his waist and kissing up and down his neck. "Okay," he breathed, using the tie to tug Blaine up for another kiss.

His body arched into Kurt's, they fit just as perfect as he remembers. His whole body tingled with anticipation, giving everything over to Kurt, letting him take control "You're mine." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as Kurt kissed his neck again.

Blaine grinned. "All yours" he whispered back as Kurt finally pulled the tie off of the other boy's neck and wrapping it around his wrists, bounding them together. "Kurt, please." he whined. He needed to feel Kurt, to have his senses engulfed in nothing but him. He wanted the pale boy to touch him, touch him in all the places he stupidly let another feel.

"Shh, baby..." Kurt cooed, leaning up and pressing their lips together. "It's all right; I'm gonna take care of you," he murmured into the kiss.

Blaine whined "Pants. Off. They-they need to come off now or I'm going to rip them off!" Blaine wiggled, trying to get them off himself.

Kurt giggled and kissed his way down Blaine's chest. "That'd be difficult since your hands are tied," he teased as he tugged the pants down.

Kurt stood up from the bed, his delicate fingers slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt but not before reaching into his jacket pocket and tossing the condom and lube he had in there on the bed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow "You always come prepared." Kurt smiled.

He dropped his shirt to the ground, followed by an undershirt, pants and lastly Kurt's briefs. Blaine pulled against his restrains as Kurt stood there naked; this boy was going to be the death of him.

He made his way back up Blaine's body. Blaine let his legs fall open, gaping as Kurt slid between them. Kurt grinned, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out a sigh of content when he finally felt Kurt fully on him. The familiar weight was like coming home. This was right; there was nothing wrong about this.

Kurt grabbed the small bottle of lube and smirked, squirting some onto his fingers and warming it up before pressing one of his fingers against Blaine's hole. He teased it for a second before pushing in.

"Oh god yes" A shuddering breath left him. He fought against his restraints with need to touch Kurt.

"Tell me if you want me to take them off," Kurt whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Blaine's wrists, before adding a second finger, stretching him.

"No, no keep going, it makes it better.." he had no control over his body and it was amazing, leaving everything to Kurt. Kurt nodded his head, finally adding a third finger and thrusting them in and out, curling them slightly, he knew just where to find Blaine's..

"Oh shit! Right there, right...just- yes stay there" Blaine choked on his breath as it left him. He squeezed down around Kurt's fingers. "Please, hit it again. You know just how to make come undone" Kurt smirked, hitting the sweet spot inside of Blaine a few more times, leaning down and kissing him quickly as he did so.

Kurt's finger worked their way in and out of Blaine for another minute before Blaine grabbed his writs "As much as I want you do stay right there, I also want your cock in me more" He whined "I might explode if it doesn't happen soon"

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head. He ripped open the condom, sliding it on teasingly slow, before slicking himself up and giving a few pumps. Kurt aligned himself with Blaine's hole and pushing in slowly.

They instantly falling into rhythm, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt "I need to touch you." Blaine begged, he couldn't take it anymore, he need to feel Kurt under his fingers. Kurt nodded, reaching up and untying his wrists, throwing the tie onto the nightstand next to them.

Blaine's hands instantly rested on Kurt's shoulder as he hovers over Blaine, he gave a tight squeeze as Kurt pressed into him again. "You are so perfect Kurt." Their eyes locked together before Blaine reached and grabbed the back of Kurt head, bringing their lips together.

Kurt grinned when Blaine kissed him, quickly kissing back and rocking his hips back and forth. "God, so sexy..." he mewled.

Blaine matched each thrust, felling the tight coil in this lower stomach start "Put my legs onto your shoulders." Blaine smirked, knowing it would take nothing to make him cum at that position. Kurt nodded his head, quickly shifting back onto his legs and grinning down at Blaine. "So flexible." He teased, thrusting into him faster and reaching down, wrapping his hand around Blaine's length and slowly starting to stroke him up and down.

"No don't," Blaine playfully batted Kurt's hand away "I wanna cum from nothing but your cock. No helping hands." Sweat ran down his forehead as his head fell back onto the pillow "We fit so perfect.." he sighed.

Kurt nodded and leaned down, kissing him sweetly before rocking his hips harder. "Close," he whispered against Blaine's mouth.

"So close," Blaine repeated. In just a few more thrusts a deep groan made its way through Blaine's body as he shot across his and Kurt's chest. Kurt grinned, thrusting a few more times before he came. He rode it out until he was far too sensitive to still be buried in his ex.

Gasps for breath were all that could be heard while they tried to calm there breathing. Blaine's eyes were closed as he felt Kurt start to move "No" he cried, he grabbed at Kurt's hips, holding him in place. "Just stay here for a second. I don't know the next time we'll be like this and I want to remember it."

Kurt smiled a little, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine, reaching out and grabbing a tissue to wipe some of the cum off their chests.

"So.. Just friends huh?"

"Mhm," Kurt hummed, biting his lip and pulling out of Blaine. He rolled onto his side of the bed. Blaine whined at the empty feeling. He wasn't sure if it was just the loss of Kurt in him that he missed or the feeling that he was going to be alone again in a day when Kurt whet back to New York, back to NYADA and Rachel, back to...him.

Kurt leaned over, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips and smiling against them. "This was fun," he whispered, pulling back a few moments later.

Blaine smiled back as Kurt pulled away but this smile didn't reach his eyes like all the other before. He watches Kurt get out of bed. He watches as the beautiful man walked naked across the room with no shame at the lack clothes. New York had changed Kurt, and Blaine could see it. He was stronger, more sure of himself. None of these changes had anything to do with Blaine. He nodded to himself; he wasn't going to let his own self doubt stop him from being happy. He knew he and Kurt were meant to be, and he would wait for Kurt to realize it too.

Kurt quickly started re-dressing himself, thoughts racing around his head as he fumbled about with the buttons, glancing at Blaine in the mirror. "Stop looking at me like that," he said, blushing a little and offering the boy a small smile.

"Like what?" Blaine smiled, his moment of doubt finally passed. He was sure.

"Like you want to eat me," Kurt giggled, meeting Blaine's gaze in the mirror, holding it for a moment before blushing and looking away again.

Blaine was behind Kurt in a flash, his right hand running down the length of Kurt's body while he attached his lips to his neck "Maybe I do." he all but growled. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he looked at Blaine in the mirror, swallowing hard. "I'm not complaining..."

Blaine slid himself around Kurt's body, his back against the dresser before he started undoing Kurt's shirt again. He kissed his way down his chest, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall before pushing his briefs down. "I want you to watch yourself in the mirror," Blaine looked up at Kurt "I want you to watch what I can do to you. Things that no one else in New York can do." he said before taking Kurt fully into his mouth.

Kurt moaned, reaching down and tangling a hand in Blaine's gelled curls, carding his fingers through them softly and forcing his eyes open, looking at himself in the mirror and biting down on his bottom lip, blushing furiously. "Oh, Blaine..." he moaned.

Blaine hummed around him as he took Kurt to the back of his throat before pulling off just to the tip. His hands joining the effort as one began to play with Kurt's balls and the other tightly gripped his shaft. Each time Blaine worked his mouth down he made sure to drag his tongue along the bottom of Kurt's cock.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, bucking his hips forwards a little and resting his hand on the top of the dresser, bracing himself against it and biting down on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes locked on his reflection. "I'm close, baby..." he whined. Blaine hollowed out his cheeks, taking Kurt in a far as he could before he stared humming again; he relaxed his throat knowing what was coming.

Kurt groaned, crying out Blaine's name as he came down the other boy's throat, gripping onto his hair and whining loudly. Blaine took it all. Every last drop Kurt had to give him he took. He let Kurt go soft before taking him out of his mouth. He looked up to see Kurt still looking in the mirror.

Kurt panted, staring at himself and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Oh my god, Blaine..." he breathed.

"What baby?" he asked as he pulled Kurt boxers back up. He left the pants but quickly stood up to look at Kurt "What's wrong?" his body shaking from the high.

Kurt leaned up, blinking a few times before practically diving into his arms, capturing their lips together. Blaine was caught off guard but returned the kiss none the less. He could feel Kurt's need in it "Kurt, tell me what's wrong?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, biting down on his lip. "That was really hot," he whispered, nuzzling his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine wasn't going to push him. He knew Kurt would tell him in time, and if he really knew Kurt the way he thought he did then he already knew what he was thinking. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Kurt close.

Kurt smiled a little when they eventually pulled back. "I should erm... probably get dressed" Blaine nodded "Yeah; I guess you should" He let him go. Blaine walked across the room and slid his pants and undershirt back on before sitting back down on the bed.

After doing up his pants Kurt picked his shirt back up off of the floor, tugging it back on and started buttoning it up once again. Blaine didn't want to say it but he had to "Tell me now that we're not back together." there, he put it out there.

Kurt sighed as he finished tugging on his clothes, glancing at Blaine in the mirror. "Well, I mean..." he sighed, biting his lip."It was fun" he said with a shrug.

"Don't" Blaine paused "I'm not going to let you minimize this, Kurt." Blaine wouldn't show it but Kurt's shrug was killing him "It's no accident that we were together on Christmas and again on Valentine's Day." He grabbed Kurt's jacket that lay next to him as he stood up. He helped Kurt with his jacket "And we're going to be together for many, many more, no matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything." His hands resting on Kurt's shoulder because he knew if he tried to kiss him again then they would end up in the same place my were a half hour ago and as much as Blaine would love nothing more than that, he knew he couldn't.

Kurt brushed his jacket down, biting down on his bottom lip before turning back to Blaine, gaze flickering down towards his lips for a moment. He leaned in closer, his mouth so close that Blaine could taste him "I'll see you downstairs," He whispered with a smirk before turning away and walking over towards the door and grinning to himself.

That smirk said it all. Though Kurt may still need a little time to fully trust him, he knew he had a good portion of that trust back just from what happened in this room.

"Okay" Blaine whispered to no one.

He stretched his arms, still, a little sore from being tied, before he fell back on the bed. He could still smell Kurt on the sheets. "He still loves me" he smiled to himself before getting back up and he grabbing his dress shirt. He did it up, frowning at the two random buttons missing and pulled on his jacket before the tie on the night stand grabbed his attention. A blush broke out before he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. He opened the door and glanced back into the room once last time. He slid the 'do not disturb' sign to the other side of the door and let it fall close. As he walked past the room next to his he could hear the faint sounds of two moans "Oh god Santana!" With a shake of the head Blaine headed downstairs.

Kurt clucked his tongue as he walked down the stairs, checking his hair in the reflection of one of the windows and fiddling about with it, trying to adjust it back into place - sticking his tongue out in concentration. He grinned once it was finished, smiling at himself and adjusting his bowtie again, smiling as he saw Blaine coming down the stairs in the window. "Hey," he said, turning around and smiling softly.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, fixing the tie for him, making it straight before he gave him a knowing look and continued downstairs.

Kurt grinned and stepped down the rest of them, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So...what should we do?" he asked. "I mean, I'm gonna go see my Dad later, but for now?" Blaine turned to him, adjusting the lapel of Kurt's tux "We go back to our dates and we share sheepish glances across the room. Maybe dance together a little more. We go back to being 'just friends'"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. "Okay...I guess," he shrugged. "I was thinking of going to see a movie or something, but if that's what you want," he said, before turning away and walking back into the reception.

"Kurt!" he called after him "Don't do this." He grabbed his arm, turning him around just before he go back inside "You're the one that has been reminding me since you got here that were just friends, don't give me the cold shoulder just because I'm saying the same thing back"

Kurt turned back towards Blaine, swallowing hard. "I'm not doing anything, Blaine. Friends can go see movies and do stuff like that together," he shrugged, glancing down towards where Blaine's hand was wrapped around his arm.

"I know" Blaine let go of Kurt's arm. He suddenly became very nervous "I would love to go to the movies with you but I won't be able to stop myself from thinking it's a date. I won't be able to stop myself from holding your hand and I sure as hell won't be able to stop myself from kissing you goodnight when I drop you off.." Blaine paused, taking a shaky breath before looking up into Kurt's eyes "And I won't be able to stop my heart from breaking when you go get on the plane in the next few days and fly back to him."

Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor, biting down on his bottom lip and worrying it between his teeth. "I'm sorry, Blaine," he sighed, looking up at him and offering him a small smile. "Maybe you're right. We should just go back in and dance and stuff."

"Hey. How about we just see what happens. How does that sound? No plans.. just go with it." There's hope in Blaine's voice. Kurt nodded his head and swallowed hard, pushing the door open and holding it for Blaine.

Before he went in Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss "I love you." he whispered against his lips.

"And you know I love you," Kurt murmured, sighing softly into the kissed and humming in content. "Let's get inside."


End file.
